


All She Ever Wanted

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: rarepairfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finally admits his feelings for Christine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



> **Title:** All She Ever Wanted  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spock/Christine Chapel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,718  
>  **Summary:** Spock finally admits his feelings for Christine.  
>  **A/N:** written for roeskva for [Rare Pair Fest 2014](http://rarepairfest.livejournal.com/)

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." 

Kirk walked over to the comm. "Kirk here."

"Sir, we have just received a top priority communication from the planet. It seems that over half of the population is suffering from the _Larosian Virus_. The high council thought you should know before you beamed down so you could take proper precautions."

"That was kind of them." Kirk couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "I guess a last minute warning beats no warning at all." He muttered beneath his breath. "Thank you, Lieutenant." As he switched off the comm he glanced at Bones. " Is it dangerous?"

Doctor McCoy shook his head. "As disorders go it's relatively mild but one of the symptoms is a glaring lack of inhibitions." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Sound familiar?"

Kirk's eyes widened as a sigh escaped him. "I don't want to go through that again."

"I can state unequivocally neither does anyone else. Nurse Chapel can give everyone a shot before we...”

Spock glanced over at the doctor. "Doctor, I have no need. Vulcans are immune to this particular disorder."

"Well isn't that just lucky for you." Doctor McCoy muttered as he turned away. This was going to be such a fun away mission. He could feel it in his bones.

 

Spock waited for the nurse to finish before he walked toward her. “Nurse Chapel?” He reached his hand out to stop her from leaving but quickly let it fall to his side before he could touch her.

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” 

“I would like to have a private conversation with you upon my return.” 

A look of confusion marred her face as she stared into his eyes. She didn’t have a clue why Spock would want to talk with her privately. But she had to admit to a certain curiosity. _Should she get her hopes up? No. It was better not to. Wasn’t it?_

“If that is alright with you.” He leaned his head to the side and watched fascinated by her reaction. Humans were such expressive creatures but none more so than Christine.

Christine could only nod her head as her heart beat out an excited rhythm in her chest. Her wits were scattered and apparently the power of speech had left her for the moment.

If she didn’t know better she would have sworn she had seen a smile light Spock’s eyes from within as he inclined his head towards her before he turned towards the transporter. But of course it could only be a trick of the light.

 

A few hours later Christine hummed as she strolled down the corridor towards her quarters. Although she should still consider herself on call if she was needed, Doctor McCoy had seen fit to give her the rest of the day off. She didn’t know what she was going to do yet but she needed to find something quick to keep her mind off of Spock and his private conversation comment. She didn’t know what it was about but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Bridge to Nurse Chapel." 

Christine wondered what was going on as she hustled to the nearest comm. Her hands trembled as she turned the knob. “Chapel here.”

“Nurse, you’re needed in sickbay immediately.” The words sent chills up her spine as the disembodied voice spoke. For some reason she couldn’t shake the feeling it had something to do with the landing party... with Spock.

“I’m on my way.” As she ran to the turbo lift she prayed it wasn’t anything bad. But within moments of walking into the sickbay her hopes were dashed. Spock lay on the bed motionless, his skin was ashen but his eyes were bright. _That was odd._

With her heart in her throat, she glanced up at the monitor. The readings were a lot higher than normal which was very worrying since a Vulcan’s blood pressure was usually so low as to be almost non-existent.

“Lovely, lady.” Spock grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. His lips grazed her skin before he started to pull her down towards him.

Christine braced herself to keep from falling onto Spock even though every cell in her body told her to let go. “What’s wrong with him?” She tried not to notice how husky her voice had gotten as she asked the question.

“He has the Larosian Virus.” At her audible gasp Doctor McCoy shot her a disproving look. He knew about her feelings for Spock but now wasn’t the time. He needed her to keep focused on the patient’s well being.

“I didn’t think Vulcan’s could get the virus”

“Neither did he. But it just goes to show Vulcans aren’t as...” The good doctor didn’t get to finish speaking before Spock interrupted.

Spock raised up and tugged harder on her hand, urging her down to him. “You’d be surprised what Vulcan’s can do. What I...” His eyes darkened. “What I can do to you.” He looked her up and down before slowly lowering one eye in a flirtatious wink. “I would be more than happy to demonstrate if you wish. As a matter of fact it would give me the utmost pleasure to give you a taste of what I can...”

Christine’s mouth popped open. _Playful Spock was adorable!_

The doctor quickly interrupted. He didn’t need to hear whatever it was Spock was about to say. “Of for the love of...” Bones pushed against Spock’s shoulder forcing him to lie back down. “This strain of the virus has mutated enough that Spock’s natural immunity didn’t work.” He glared down at Spock. “If you have quite finished flirting with my nurse I will get this cure into you.”

“She’s not yours.” At the stunned look on Christine’s and the doctor’s face, Spock whispered, “She’s mine.” A frown marred Spock’s face as a thought occurred to him. “Do you want to be mine, Christine?”

Her audible gasp escaped her and echoed around the room. “I...” _What the heck was she supposed to say to that? The one thing she wanted above all else was Spock. But she couldn’t take advantage of him this way. Could she?_

“Nurse!” Doctor McCoy snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

She blinked rapidly at the sound. “Yes, Doctor?”

“Is the hypo ready?”

She quickly eased her hand out of Spock’s grasp and grabbed the needle. “Yes, Doctor.” Christine didn’t take her eyes off of Spock as she repeated the words.

Once again Spock raised up on his elbow. His fingers tangled in a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Of course.”

“I like you.” There was something in the back of his mind telling him this wasn’t right, it wasn’t him. But he ignored it. _How could the truth be wrong? It would be illogical._ And it was the truth. He did like her. Actually, he was in love with Christine. He had been for a long time. Not just his human half but all of him.

“You do?”

With a smile on his face, he nodded his head. “More than like you.”

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. Surely, she couldn’t have heard him right. _Did he actually say he liked her? More than?_

Doctor McCoy rolled his eyes. “Yes, that’s exactly what he said, Nurse.” He ignored the blush that began to slide across her face. “Now if you two are quite through?” He continued to mutter under his breath about Vulcan’s in love as he reached for the hypo and gave Spock the shot.

 

Without another word the doctor walked out of the room, leaving Christine to stand by the patient and wait for the injection to work its magic.

“Christine?” Spock slid off the bed to stand in front of her.

She glanced at him and waited for him to speak. “Yes?”

“About what I said earlier.” 

“Forget it, Mr. Spock. I understand the virus makes you do and say things you don’t mean.” She gave him a small smile. “Things you wouldn’t normally say or do.”

He took a deep breath. The human half of him was convinced he should feel shame for letting his emotions show through but the Vulcan half, the logical half knew there was no shame in the truth. “This is what I wanted to talk to you about earlier, before I left.” At the look on her face he added, “I meant every word”

Christine shook her head. If only she could believe him. “It could still be the virus talking, Mr. Spock.” Disbelief colored her voice as she spoke.

Spock shook his head. “Call me Spock. This isn’t the virus talking. I’m completely cured, Christine.” Her name flowed from his mouth like melted honey. “I have tried for months to ignore my feelings for you, to get you out of my mind but it’s no use. You have worked your way under my skin and no matter what I do, I can’t shake you.”

_Oh._ She had to know. “Do you want to?”

“Never.” He admitted softly as he raised his hand.

Relief flooded her body as she stepped closer and held her hand against his.

His long fingers began to slowly caress hers. “You will be mine.”

It sounded more like a statement of fact but with tears in her eyes she answered him anyway. “Yes.” It was all she had ever wanted since the day he had walked onto the Enterprise.

He leaned his head down and stared into her blue eyes. “I’m a Vulcan.” 

She didn’t say a word as Spock stated the obvious but waited silently for him to continue.

“It will not always be easy being with me, Christine. Being mine.” Although, his feelings for her had changed and grown into the emotion humans call love Spock felt it only fair to warn her even though Vulcans have the capacity for great love, they don’t show it. 

She wanted to jump up and down and shout her happiness but somehow she managed to contain herself but only just barely. A small smile brushed the corners of her mouth. “No, I don’t suppose it will be, Spock. But nothing worth having is ever easy.”


End file.
